This invention relates to receptacles and more particularly to receptacles having separate compartments for holding cleaning supplies and implements above a floor of a pail.
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in Class 15, Brushing, Scrubbing and General Cleaning, subclasses 247 and 264; Class 113, Sheet-Metal Ware, Making, subclasses 44R, 44.12, 45.11, 214, 427, 499 and 515; Class 220, Metallic Receptacles, subclasses 19, 20, 23R, 23.83, 23.86, 401, 408 and 409; Class 222, Dispensing, subclasses 129 and 136; and Class 224, Package and Article Covers, subclasses 48R, 48W, 48D and 48E.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 149,407 909,715 1,218,574 3,378,134 1,633,022 1,752,361 2,507,152 3,065,877 2,740,546 2,762,674 2,832,500 2,911,133 3,050,073 3,347,404 3,103,226 3,378,134 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 149,407 shows a painter's pail that is divided into sections to allow the user to carry both paints and brushes. The pail is fitted with a folding handle to permit easy portability of the pail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,574 shows a pail that has a wire mesh basket that is formed to fit within the pail. The wire basket is also formed with handles to permit the basket to be removed from the pail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,361 shows a pail that has a plurality of compartments formed within the pail. The compartments of the pail can be arranged in any position that is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,546 shows a bucket that has removable components within the bucket itself. The components are held in position through the use of wire rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,500 shows a formed wire basket that has a folding handle and a formed wire center column. The basket is also fitted with a hoop to maintain the floor of the basket above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,226 shows a pail and a formed wire basket that are used together. The wire mesh basket is constructed to keep its floor above the floor of the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,404 shows a wire holder that holds containers when the containers are placed into cooking containers. The holder is constructed with a holder for easy removal from the larger container.
The listed patents not discussed above are less pertinent than those cited above. They further illustrate the state of the art in wire holders.
Holders of the type described above are not adequate for holding several cleaning supplies. Most are further unsuitable for holding a bottle containing cleaning solution and holding cleaning implements in individual separate compartments.